Hearken to the Angel's Call
by Ashburntstars
Summary: You awoke on the plateau, full grown. A man told you to save this world from corruption and you were teleported to present day. You meet the countries and discover that you are a personification. But as you look around, you think this world is too big to save. T for violence later on. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1- Awakening

It was raining, the meadow you were in was filled with bluebells and baby's breath, tall, shimmering grass just tall enough you couldn't see over it. You were only five when you awoke in this meadow. The cool mountain air made you shiver, you stepped out of the grass and was met with a beautiful, sweeping view from atop a peaking cliff. The violet fields below, obscured with swirling fog were vast and open, swallowing you with their enormity. You were dressed in a long dress made of rich green silk. You noticed a man was sitting beside a tree near the meadow, he looked peaceful, his eyes closed, his legs crossed.

You stood behind him, and then copied his position and closed your eyes. At first the meditation was difficult, but soon you felt your mind settle and all that you could hear was the thumping of your heat beat and the sway of your breath. You felt at peace, you felt one with yourself.

You fell into a trance. A deeper sleep, one that cannot be waken. And there you stayed for what seemed like an eternity.

That was when you became a personification.

A world meeting was commencing, many countries bickered amongst themselves. America was laughing at England and France as they yanked on each other's hair. Russia was terrifying Lithuania as Estonia scolded him. Italy was whining to Germany, grabbing his arm and really just annoying him. Spain was fondling over Romano. Canada was gazing out a window, unnoticed by all.

It was dark, where you were. Your slow heartbeat, your relaxed muscles. Your body unused to work. You hadn't opened your eyes in thousands of years. You were now a lady, with long shining hair and a curvy body. You were thin, you hadn't eaten for a while. You felt a warmness overcome you, you hadn't felt anything for such a long time. _You are ready. _Said a faraway voice. Inside, you knew you would awake, you would finally see the world, finally be able to walk amongst life.

Then, you took your first breath.

At the meeting a loud rumble pounded in the countries' ears. And a tremor was felt in the ground.

"An earthquake?" asked France.

"No, I think not, I have many earthquakes in my country, and that did not feel like one," said Japan.

"It felt more, internal," said China.

Then, each country felt the inside of them swell, like a bubble was filling up inside them.

"It's the same, when America was born," said England.

"Does that mean that a new country was born?" asked Germany.

"It's been so long," said China.

"How do we find this new country she or he must be tiny, and scared! We must find it!" said Hungary.

"Well, from past experience, we should just know where she is," said China.

"What do you mean?" asked America.

"Well, that swelling feeling inside you is the newborn country's energy that you're sensing. Who ever has the most energy is the country who's closest to where the newborn is located."

You open your eyes, the cool mountain air is still the same, the winds have not changed. Except, they smell heavier, weighed down with burden. And the rain, it feels darker, like it's pounding instead of patting. You open your eyes and with despair, you see the once beautiful rolling hills are alit with flames, roaring, furious flames. They ravage the landscape. A world on fire.

You look beside you and see the old man, he has also opened his eyes.

"That is the world," he said, "You must heal it, extinguish the flames and revive the essence of this corrupted world."

"But," you say, feeling panicked inside, "I don't know this world, I've never set foot from this plateau that's too hight to climb, that's sheltered me from danger. I don't know the ways of the world, how am I supposed to fix something I don't understand?"

The man smiled, "It's alright, I know you, you are a bright soul, free from hate and sorrow. You already know the languages, the cultures, but you do not know experience, and now I'm letting you go into the world. You carry responsibility, but also wisdom and faith in yourself."

"But... what if I am to fail?" you ask.

The man looked right into your eyes with his deep brown ones, "You will not fail, because there is no failure. Whenever you make a mistake, you can always lift yourself up and learn, and then try again. Never loose that courage you hold inside you, stay true to yourself. You will not fail."

"If I go, will I never see you again?" you ask.

"My time has past, I am old and frail. But you are young and strong. You may not see me again, but you will always hold me in your heart and soul," the man touched your forehead and then embraced you, "I believe in you."

"So, who has the most energy within him?" asked China.

"Ugh, I think we're all even," said England, looking around.

"Man, whatever, let's just go find her or him!" exasperated America.

"I agree," said Germany, tired to relying on this 'internal energy' stuff.

"Fine! After the meting, everyone will search in their countries for this newborn!" said China, who made himself the leader of this operation.

"After the meeting?! Come on! It's not like we were actually discussing things anyway-" America's complaint was interrupted by a human man who burst into the room.

"Sir! We've got a problem!" he shouted to America.

"What is it? The hero will be able to deal with it!" prided America as he puffed out his chest.

"An intruder... err and it's a girl," the man looked sheepish as he admitted to it.

"What, seriously, you can't handle a little girl?" asked England, a smug look on his face.

"Well, we thought we shouldn't do anything... because she's one of you," replied the man.

"What do you mean?" asked America.

"Do you mean... a personification?" asked France.

The man nodded.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting

After the man embraced you, you found yourself in the middle of some sort of military base. The man seemed to put some knowledge about this world inside you, since you don't remember learning what a military base was from anywhere. You look around. The air smells impure and sharp. The ground had small white flakes on it. They fell from the sky, dancing and twirling all the way down. You smiled as you watched them.

"Hey! Who are you?" you heard someone shout.

You turned to the voice and saw a tall man in a uniform with his hand grasping something attached to his hip.

"_" you say.

"What business do you have here?" he asked in a loud voice.

"To extinguish the flames of hatred in the burning heart of this world," you reply smoothly.

"Wha..." the man backs off, suddenly realizing the personification energy emitting from you.

"Stay here!" he barks as he ran off into a tall building.

"He seems like a nice man, though loud," you say to yourself as you watch the snow falling, "He is very rushed, it seems."

"What do we do? Do we even know this country?" asked England, all the countries looked flustered.

"I don't think so..." said Germany as he looked through his files, "She doesn't fit any of these descriptions."

"Well then who will meet her?" asked France, "Not me! I am too handsome!"

The countries look nervously at each other, then at the only calm country, Russia.

"Russia! Why don't you go see who this country is? We can rely on you to come back safely... right?" said England as he a bit hesitantly patted Russia on the shoulder.

"You can rely on me, I'll go see who it is, da?" Russia walked out.

You were met with a very tall, big man who was wearing a long white scarf. He had white-blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Hello," he said to you with a Russian accent, "Who are you?"

"_" you answer.

"Are you a country?"

"I d-don't really know, I sort of just p-popped up here," your teeth start chattering, the air was frigid and your body temperature was dropping rapidly.

"So... does that mean you're the newborn?" the Russian man asked.

"I-I can't answer, I ho-honestly have no idea. I d-d-don't know anything," you felt your arms start to shake as the cold seemed to take over.

"You look freezing, come inside, you don't seem like a threat," the Russian man extends his hand.

"S-sounds great," you say.

You walk towards the man's outstretched arm and black out.

Russia had barely enough time to catch you before you fell. He held you in his arms and looked at your face. You had long soft (y/c) hair that was sprinkled with snow. Your lovely skin seemed to be glowing, your eyes closed peacefully as if you were sleeping. Even though you had hypothermia, you felt very warm and full of life.

"Better get you inside," said Russia he walked into the building carrying you to the conference room.

Russia came into the conference room carrying a girl.

"Is that the country that no one could identify?" asked Germany.

"Da, I think she is also the newborn country," said Russia.

"But, she doesn't look young enough to be a newborn-aru," said China.

"I don't know what it is either, but I think she had hypothermia which is why she fainted," said Russia.

He carefully settled you in a conference chair and found a blanket to put on you.

The countries looked at you, wondering how this phenomena could have happened.

"She is quite beautiful, non?" said France who was the closest to you.

He picked up a lock of your hair and smelled, "Ah, she smells nice too-"

He was interrupted by England who very well tackled him, "You disgusting old pervert!" he yelled, waking you up.

You opened your eyes and saw a whole group of people, mostly men, watching you. Some looked concerned, others troubled. Some just smiled at you, others just frowned in concentration.

"Ugh.." was all you could say, "Where am I?"

"A conference building in New York," answered a blonde man with bright green eyes, "So, what is your name, love?"

The man seemed to blush a bit when you smiled at him, "_" you answer.

"Nice name..." The man cleared his throat, "So, are you a country?"

You frown, "I'm not sure, I just remember staying on this plateau for a long time, and then waking up in front of this building."

"Hmm, not much to go on..." muttered the green-eyed man.

"So _ does your country have a name!?" this different blonde hair man with sky blue eyes nearly shouted at you.

You narrow your eyes, thinking, "If I had to guess, I'd have to say Duniya."

Many of the people looked at you puzzled. You smiled, and then laughed a bit.

The man with green eyes said, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but could someone tell me why I'm here, or at least who you people are," you smiled at the man, chuckling a bit, "You see I'm a bit confused."

The man blushed again, "Of course you are, how silly of me."

"I'll explain it," offered a tall very muscular man, also with blonde hair, "You see, there are countries and each one has a personification, or a person who is that country. They have different energy than humans because they literally are the country. We are all personifications of different countries, this is a conference we have to settle problems on a global scale, do you understand? The reason why we brought you here is because you are a new personification, meaning your country is brand new."

You nod, your eyes solemn, "But... if you personify a country, does that mean you live as long as the country exists?"

"Yes, sometimes longer," answered the tall man.

"That must be lonely," you look down, "To be trapped in an existence where your ties with normal humans is only temporary in the long life you have, you must not have many connections to the humans, otherwise you'd be killing yourself every time they die."

"Y-yeah, I guess, wait what's wrong?" the man looked a bit concerned when you didn't lift your head.

You looked at him, tears in your eyes, "It's just really sad..."

"Pff, well she cries like a newborn," scoffed a man with dark auburn hair and brown eyes, he had a funny curl sticking out of his head.

You look at him, not with menace, but with understanding, "It's sad because over the years you've learned to be cold and withdrawn from the very people you govern, do they even know that you exist?"

"Well, our bosses but... not really," answered the green-eyed man.

"Hmmm, so I am a country as well?" You ask the group.

"Well, it's a bit difficult to answer that question, your personification energy is a bit... unusual," answered the muscular man.

"Well, I'll just try the best that I can to govern whatever country has been given to me!" You say with determination as you look at the muscular guy. He blushes a bit and then sighs.

"Well, anyway I'm England," says the man with green eyes, offering a hand as you get up from the chair.

"And I, _ma chère, _am France," a man with long blonde hair says as he kisses your hand.

"Da, and I am Russia," says the big man with the purple eyes.

Then, suddenly all the people started talking to you, introducing themselves and smiling at you.

"Let the poor girl breath! She's had a rough day!" shouts the man called England, "Come on _, let's find you a bedroom to sleep in, you must be worn out."

You and England head out into the hallway, France and the man with sky blue eyes tagging behind. England noticed them stalking you two and shouted, "Bloody gits! I can see you following us!"

"Hey _, I'm America by the way! I'm the hero if you ever find yourself in trouble" said the man with blue eyes.

You smiled, he seemed like a light and fun soul. You looked at England, he seemed like an honest and caring soul, the man France seemed a smooth and charming soul.

"Come now go back to the conference room! You just want to know where _ is sleeping!" said England.

"And you, _mon ami_, just wanted to be with _ all by yourself," replied France smoothly.

The brit blushed, "No you bloody fool! I-I just feel that it is a gentleman's responsibility to escort a confused lady to her proper quarters!"

"Uh huh," America looked smug at England.

"Anyway _, here is your room," said England through gridded teeth as he opened the door to room 132, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll make sure no one will disturb you."

You look at the room, so different than anything you've been in. The bed was soft and squishy, the pillows plump and the blankets cushiony. You tentatively lie down in the bed and slip under the covers. The bed was so soft, like sleeping in a cloud as it floats over an ocean of dreams. You finally start to feel warm since you fainted of hypothermia and quickly fall asleep.

"_, I brought you some tea," England came in and when he saw you already sleeping he smiled.

He set the tea on the bedside table and gazed at your relaxed face, you looked so peaceful. He had the sudden urge to kiss your forehead, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Ridiculous," he muttered before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3- Romano, Feli and Apprehension

You woke up in a daze, you weren't really used to sleeping and felt very drowsy after you awoke. You looked around the room and noticed an outfit folded on a chair near your bed. On it was a note.

_I hope you enjoy the outfit! I just have to say that you are gorgeous, girl! I hope we can totally be BFFs! -Love Poland_

"Poland sounds nice, I hope we can be friends," you say as you begin to get dressed.

The outfit was tight skinny jeans with a white and blue striped undershirt with a mid-waist cropped grey button up shirt and a small hat to go with it all. You smile, it was very considerate of Poland to make this outfit for you.

You step out of the room and look down the halls. Your stomach rumbled, you hadn't eaten anything in such a long time. You walk down one of the halls, going through the previous day's events in your mind. _The man on the plateau, I can't even remember his name! Anyway, he told me to save this burning world, but how do I do that? This world is too big for me alone to save! _Your stream of thought was interrupted when you rammed into something hard.

You looked up and saw the man named Germany looking a bit amused at you, "Are you ok, _?"

"Uh, yeah... do you know where the kitchen is? I'm a bit hungry," on cue your stomach rumbled.

"It's uh, down the hall on the left," Germany quickly leaves, trying to conceal a blush.

You don't even notice, too caught up in your thoughts as you find the kitchen. Inside are two men who look very similar to one another.

When you came in, the one who was stirring a large pot saw you and broke into bubbly chatter.

"_! We've never met but I am Veneziano, North Italy, but you can call me Feli, bella! I hope we can be friends, if you want, you can help me make pasta!"

You giggled, he was such a carefree and lovable soul.

"You don't really have to if you don't want to, my fratello is a bit talkative, if you haven't noticed. I'm Romano," said the man beside Feli.

"No, I really would like to try, I've never really seen what pasta is before," you answer as you step closer to the pot to see what was inside.

The two men look at each other in disbelief.

"Bella, you've even _seen_ pasta before?" asked Feli.

You shake your head, "Well, for most of my life I was on a secluded plateau that was too high to climb and I was in a sleep-trance before I woke up, I've never really seen the world that much."

"Ve~ when the meeting's over, you can come visit Italy! You'll have a great time!" Feli said as he took the spoon out of the pot and flicked a red sauce everywhere. A splotch landed on your cheek. You swiped your finger on it and tried it. Your eyes lit up when you tasted the sauce, "That was really good, what's in it?" you ask.

"Tomatoes, basil, and a few other spices! My favourite sauce recipe!" said Feli, smiling at you so much that you couldn't see much of his eyes anymore.

You notice the other one, Romano, wasn't so talkative, but sometimes he smiled a bit, but then quickly turned back into his slightly grumpy attitude. Though he was surly, you could tell that he was very caring about the other man, like they were brothers. Then you remembered, Romano was the one who gave that snark comment when you were talking to the other countries, was that why he was giving you sheepish looks here and there?

After you finished making the pasta and put it on a plate, the two men looked eagerly at you to try it. By now your stomach was pained with hunger, so you really just wanted to eat. You took the fork and lifted up a bit of the long pasta. You quickly popped it in your mouth and your mouth burst with amazing flavour. You smiled and nodded, as you sat down at the table and continued eating.

"That was _really_ good!" you say, finally full after your third plate of pasta.

The two brothers seemed a bit surprised that you packed that much down, but were very happy to find that you loved pasta.

"We still have lots of it left, so other countries will start to come here once they smell the food," said Romano as he got out some more plates.

_That's good, then I can meet more countries, _you thought.

But before you could, someone grabbed you from behind and pulled you into the hallway. You squirm around to see who apprehended you, it was the man called America.

"What-" you begin to say before America puts a finger to your lips and then points to the kitchen. Your eyes widen as you see the pasta flung everywhere and hear the sounds of shouts and, strangely enough, what sounds like squeals.

"Spain, maybe even Prussia and Hungary, you never know," mutters America.

"Uh," you turn around to face him once he freed you, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Spain is really affectionate to Romano, probably causing the squeals, and Prussia and Hungary usually get into fights, how the pasta got flung everywhere, one can only guess," America had a thoughtful look about him, a side of him you've never seen before.

He snapped out of it and winked at you, "Luckily, the hero was able to save you before any sauce got on that cute outfit of yours."

You smile at him, America only really noticed how close you were, you looked really cute.

"_! America quit flirting with her!" shouted a voice from down the hall, it was England.

"Hey Iggy, what's up?" answered America.

You giggle at the nickname, England blushes before smacking a large pile of papers on America's face, "You forgot these at the last meeting, and they are important, you know!"

You glance over at the papers, curious about what kind of things you have to deal with as a country. You could only catch part of a title, "2P Investigation: Conclusion-" before you were pulled away by England.

"Now, I think it's time to see where your country is, Estonia has developed many tests for specifically this, hopefully we can find out more about your country."

You smiled to yourself, so many people truly cared about you, you weren't used to all of this, but it made you very happy. _I already feel one step closer to saving this world, _you thought about the man from the plateau, you still couldn't remember his name. You hoped that you could find the problem soon, because it was almost like you could feel a timer of the Earth's destruction, you hoped you wouldn't be too late.


	4. Chapter 4- Test and Results

After a few minutes of walking down identical hallways, you and England got to a sort of computer lab, you saw only one person at a computer. You couldn't really see him properly because the lights were off.

"Estonia, you should really leave the lights on when your working, you'll tire your eyes," said England as he flicked on the lights, "Anyway, here's _, she's ready for the test."

The man named Estonia turned around in his seat. You saw he had blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Ok, I have it ready for you," he gets up and offers the seat he was in, you slowly sit down, "The test questions may seem strange but they help determine where your country is and certain qualities that it may have."

After an hour of confusing and weird role-playing questions you finally finish. You look around and only see Estonia fiddling with a small computer-like thing.

"Where did England go?" you ask.

"Oh, had to run some errands," he replied as he frowns in concentration.

"What is it?" you ask as you come over to see what he was doing.

"Some of the wires got misplaced and I'm trying to realign them, but I can't get it-" he stops when you gently take the device out of his hands and without even thinks start to realign the wires. After a few minutes you give it back to him, "Like this?"

He looks at it and genuine surprise falls on his face, "Yeah..." you looks back at you with admiration on his face, "When did you learn this?"

You shrug, "I honestly have no idea."

You walk out of the computer lab, wanting to wander a bit, not noticing Estonia watching you all the way.

When you left, Estonia looked at the results of your test and his eyes widened. He quickly printed off a copy and ran out the door.

As you wandered down the halls, you didn't meet anyone, wondering where they were you find yourself climbing the stairs to the rooftop garden. Even though it was still winter, you felt yourself relieved when you breathed in the fresh air. You loved watching the snowflakes dancing, but today the wind was still. You felt an openness, a clarity in the air. And thats when you noticed the man from before, Russia was his name, gazing at you.

"Hi!" you say with a smile, he smiles back.

He approaches you, but despite his largeness, you don't feel alarmed. For some reason, although you could tell he had a cold soul, he seemed to have good intentions.

"You are always happy, how is that?" he asked.

"Well," you think about it for a while, "Not being happy, being consumed by sadness or anger, it only brings grief to yourself and to the people around you. It stops progression, and so you are stuck," you smile at him, "But if you release your anger and sadness, you become freed from your past and so, gain a better life with more friends."

"Friends?" asked Russia.

You nod, "Yep, we're friends."

After you said that, you find yourself enwrapped in a large hug, "спасибо (spasibo)," you heard him say, without even knowing what he said, you knew.

You returned the hug, "Don't loose your hope, Russia, even if you feel unloved, release your anger and fear, then try to be kind to others and soon, they will return with open arms."

You come out from the embrace, "I'll be going now, don't get hypothermia again."

You smile, "I'll be more careful."

You sigh with contentment as you gaze at the stillness of this winter. Not noticing the figure of a girl crouched behind a chair that was left out. Though you don't know it, this figure is Belarus, and though she felt as though she should be furious at you for touching Russia, she only felt shock. She'd never seen Russia like that before. And, despite her usual personality, she felt an unusual swelling of friendliness towards you.

_I feel as though I understand what I'm supposed to do, _you think to yourself, smiling.

"_!" you hear behind you, "You need to come! It's about your test results!"

England quickly escorted to you to a room with many other countries already sitting in chairs.

(before you arrived)

Estonia had called for a small meeting with the major countries.

"So, vhat is it, Estonia?" asked Germany.

"It's about _'s test results, they're a bit... unusual..." said Estonia.

"Unusual how?" asked England.

"Well, they're similar to Prussia's, after his country disappeared," said Estonia.

"But.. that's impossible! How can a newborn's country just disappear right when it's born? Most personifications die when their countries fade, the only reason Prussia survived is because of how old his culture and country was at the time, if this is true, _ would have died right when she was born," said England.

"Well, that's not it, the test says that her country is already owned by someone," Estonia said.

"But zhat means zhat it's similar to North and South Italy?" asked Germany.

"No, it means that she was born as a country that already had a personification." Estonia started massaging his temples, his head was pounding.

"But... that's impossible! it just doesn't happen!" said England.

"That's not all of it, it says that her personification energy is split up..." said Estonia.

"That's crazy! You're test must be screwed up or something!" said America.

"It's not! I know it's not!" said Estonia.

"I'll find _" said England.

"She's on the roof," said Russia.

"Why the bloody hell is she up there, going to get hypothermia again..." muttered England as he went to get you.

(Now back to when you arrived)

You entered a room with many other countries looking at you.

"Is there a problem?" you ask.

"Uhh... well sort of," answered England as he took his seat.

"You see, belle, you are a very special country..." said France.

"What do you mean?" you said.

"Well, basically the data from the test is inconclusive, it just doesn't make sense, so we think that you don't have a country," said Estonia.

"Oh," you felt crestfallen, "Oh well, I mean, I'm still a personification, so I can still get to know all you guys."

You smile again. _How can she always be so positive? _wondered England.

"Now if you'll excuse me," you say as you leave.

You feel a lump form in your throat, despite your positive outlook, you still feel the sting of disappointment that you don't have a country of your own. You dreamt of creating a country that improves the lives of everyone individually, where citizens have the power to change laws and carry the life they want. _I guess I was being a bit naive to think that I could just run a country. But, I still have a duty to save this world! _You clench your fists in determination, you can do this. And so, you let go of your disappointment.

"_! Do you want to get burgers or something?" asked America, wanting to cheer you up.

"Sure!" you smile at him and follow him to a built-in burger joint in the building.

You sit down at a table as America gets the burgers. _It's so nice of America to do this, he must have seen that I was upset and wanted to cheer me up._

America returned and set the food o the table.

"Hmm, I've never really tried a burger before... looks interesting," you say as you unwrap the food.

"I know it looks gross, but it's pretty good. The truth is, I can't really cook, and even if I did, I'd be compared to the other Europeans' cooking and, you know, they have some of the best cooking around," he chattered while eating his own burger, "Except Iggy, he's no good a cooking."

"Really?" you ask as you bite into the burger, surprised that it was alright, more a crude taste to it.

"Yeah, always overcooks everything, I bet you could cook something pretty good," he says.

"Uh, well, I don't know any recipes. If I went out to see the world a bit more, then I might be able to cook something," you smile at him, "Then I could repay you."

"For what?"

"For being considerate about my emotions, knowing I'd be upset about the test results, you invited me here, am I right?"

"Man, you sure are sharp, yes you're completely right," America laughed.

"Well, I mean, thanks," you say.

Then, someone grabs America's arm and hoists him up, "No slacking! You need to prepare for the next meeting!"

"Hello Germany!" you say to the muscular man who was trying to pry America from the table.

"Hallo, _," he looked at what you were eating and wrinkled his nose, "You really should eat better, that stuff isn't good for your body."

"Pssh, well, see ya later _!" the American waved as he was being pulled down the hall.

You laughed at the sight and finished eating, not wanting to waste any food, and then decided to wander. The more you learned about these countries, the more you wanted to go and see them. _I wonder when all the meetings will stop so that I can travel. _

"_!" you heard someone shriek.

You spun around from your wandering and saw what appeared to be a girl wearing a nice outfit with long blonde hair come running towards you, "I just knew that outfit would look totally nice on you!"

_This must be Poland. _"Thank you so much for making this outfit for me!" you say.

"It was no problem, girl, you look fabulous! I'm totally making all of your outfits from now on!" Poland declared.

Then you noticed, his energy seemed more masculine despite his girlish attitude.

"That's so kind of you!" you say.

Poland suddenly pulled out a cellphone and said, "Gotta go! Keep being, like, awesome!"

He ran off. As he did, you heard a faint beautiful melody and was drawn to it. The tune drew you to a pair of double doors, you quietly opened one and saw a man with dark hair sitting at a large wooden instrument, _a piano? Is that what it's called? _You quietly stand at the doorway, closing your eyes as you listened to the dark notes mix with tumbling middle notes. You felt as though you've listened to this melody in a dream. And when the music stopped you opened your eyes. The man noticed you were there and got up quickly before clearing his throat.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"A few minutes, I think," you look at him, "Please can you teach me to play that song?"

"Moonlight Sonata? Do you like Beethoven?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't really listened to music quite like that, could you teach me?" you ask.

"It is difficult to play, but I'll teach you the first part, and only one hand," the man said, "I'm Austria by the way, you must be _?"

You nod.

"Honestly, not many people are very interested to play the piano, I find, at least not many of the countries are. I take great pride in piano, I'll let you play only if you are careful with it."

"I will," you say.

"Ok, let's get started then."


	5. Chapter 5- They're Coming Soon

Surprisingly enough, you picked up on piano very fast and soon had both hands playing the first part of the song.

"You're progressing surprisingly fast for a novice," said Austria.

"All thanks to you!" you smile at him, 'I really love this song!"

Austria blushed a bit, "Yes, Beethoven is a very good. Well, that's enough for now."

"Thank you! I can now say that I know at least one song on the piano," you smile at him before leaving.

You walk down the hall and find a window, the snow started again, but it was gentle and softer. You look over and see a short man with a black bowl hair cut and large brown eyes. He looked a bit timid, slightly uncomfortable, but like he wanted to ask you something.

"What is it? You can ask me," you say, smiling at his shyness.

"Er, my name is Japan and I was just wondering if I could draw your picture?" asked the man.

"Oh, sure," you say, "Do you have a specific place in mind for me to sit, or something?"

"Well, where you're standing now is fine, if you don't mind standing, that is," said Japan.

_Aww, he's really cute! It seems like all the men here are attractive. I should let him draw me. _

"It's no problem!" you say, "So, like this?" you look out the window at the snowflakes.

"Hai, that's fine," Japan quickly starts scribbling in a sketchbook he was keeping behind his back.

For once today, you stay completely still. It reminded you of when you would meditate, slowly, your eyes lost focus and you found yourself slip into a trance-like state.

"_-san? It's finished if you want to move now."

You break from the trance and look around, a bit dazed.

"Can I see it?" you asked.

Japan blushes a bit, "It's not very good, only a sketch."

You look at the drawing and are stunned at its accuracy, and detail. For only a sketch it was really good.

"Wow! Japan that's amazing! You're really good at drawing!" you say.

"Rearry?" Japan asks, blushing at the compliment.

You nod vigorously, "You really are a very skilled drawer!"

"A-arigatō, _-san," said Japan as he bows a little.

"No problem!" you smile at him, causing him to blush even more.

"Well, I have to go now, goodbye," Japan did a quick little bow before walking away a bit fast.

You smile, such a sincere and modest soul. Your stomach rumbles, you were really hungry from all the commotion from today.

Now it's evening and you find the kitchen. You look inside and see that it's empty. _Everyone must be preparing for the meeting tomorrow. _You look around and find a few strange-looking foods. You smell and cut a small slice of each and pick a few that you think would taste good together. You then start to make the pasta you learned from Feli and Romano and start to cook something. You watch the mixture like a hawk and when you think it's ready you pour it in a few bowls and try it. Surprisingly enough, it tasted pretty good.

You suddenly get the sense that someone's watching you and spin around to see a man with slightly tanned skin and green eyes smiling friendly at you.

"Smells good, chica, can I try some?" asked the man, "I'm Spain by the way, I think we just missed an introduction when Feliciano and Romano were making pasta, si?"

"Yeah, I kind of got abducted right when you came in," you said as you poured him a bowl.

"This looks interesting, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before," said Spain as he tasted it, "It tastes pretty good too."

"Yeah, I don't really know any recipes, so I just kinda mixed a few things together and made some pasta from what Feli taught me and... yeah, I'm surprised it turned out as well," you chattered.

"I have a feeling you should meet Hungary, she seems like she'd be good friends with you," he says as he finishes the bowl, "Now, chica, I must be off! Meeting deadlines to attend to!"

You stare at the large simmering pot of soup and wonder what you're going to do with it all. Then you get a great idea. You grab all the bowls in the cupboard and stack them on a trolley and then haul the large pot onto it as well. You then put a bowl of soup on every room's doorstep, the country's name on a plate on the door. Once you finish, you're actually very tired. The day was long, with ups and downs.

You clean up the kitchen and then stumble to your room, noticing the soup bowls from most of the rooms were gone. You smile to yourself before falling on your bed, exhausted.

The next day the countries were having their meeting early because of an update.

"You see, we were already cautious of the 2P's movements, but now we have come to believe that their next target is here," said England, earl grey tea in hand.

"Here? With so many countries here all at the same time? Are they crazy?" asked France who was pretty alert considering it was 5 o' clock.

"Perhaps, well we know that England's 2P is," said America, smiling at England's irritation.

"Now is not the time to make jokes! It's a serious problem! They could be stronger than us and much more dangerous! We need to prepare!" said England.

"No offense, England, but last time you said the 2Ps were going to attack, they never even came close to the country let alone attack," said France with a smug look on his face.

"Look! Last time the data was only suggesting that the 2Ps _might_ come, but this time I'm sure of it," said England.

"So, when are they coming then, if you're so sure-aru?" asked China.

"A week, maybe even a few days," said England.

"Zey'll attack before ze meetings are over... zey are clever," said Germany.

"We can't worry the public! The 2Ps are our problem, not their's," said America.

"Alright, we need to prepare for the attack, just remember, _ doesn't know about the 2Ps, someone will have to explain it to her," said England.

"I vill, since I have ze most experience with zhem," said Germany.

"Alright Germany, I guess this concludes the meeting," said England.

You wake up to find another outfit on the chair near your bed. You smile as you get changed into it. Once you're changed, you get ready to leave to get some breakfast but right before you do, you hear a knock on your door. You open it to find Germany standing there, looking a bit sad.

"Hey Germany," you said.

"Hallo, _, listen, there's something I need to tell you about," said Germany as he leans against the wall.

"Are you sure you're tracking them?" asked England.

"Yes, stop asking every two minutes," Estonia exasperated, clearly annoyed, "They're far away from here, I can guarantee- wait a minute."

"What?" snapped England.

"I... lost them, I have no idea where they are..." said Estonia.

"Are you bloody serious?! Get everyone into shutdown! We don't know if they're here yet-" he's interrupted by sounds of gunfire.

"Damn it," England runs out of the room and finds quiet, "Bloody hell."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't swear in front of me."

England spun around to meet a man with strawberry-kissed blonde hair and pink-blue eyes.

"You..." gasped England.


	6. Chapter 6- The Attack

"So, the 2Ps are like manifestations of your other self?" you asked.

"Yes, England has been tracking zheir movements and believes that they vill attack zhis building soon," said Germany.

"Here?! But..." you are at loss for words. From what you've heard, the 2Ps are extremely dangerous, and very hard to apprehend.

"You see, ze reason why I know so much about zhem is because..." Germany stops, looking uncomfortable, "Vell, during WWII I was accomplices with my 2P, he, vell, improved my meanings for war drastically. If all of zhem attack, it vould be very hard to protect zhis building."

"Germany-" You were cut off by the sounds of gunfire and screaming.

"Germany! Wait!" you cry but he was already out of the door. You run after him and see a man who looked like Feli, but had very different energies than him.

"Hey, you, I've never seen you around. What are you? A pet?" says the man, twirling a throwing knife in his hand.

You catch him off guard by punching him in the jaw.

"_! Run! I've got them!" shouted Germany, who had three other 2Ps on him.

"But..."

"Go! Run!"

You run. All around, echoing from the halls, you hear the fighting. The groans and the shouts.

You reach a room and open it to find a horrible sight. Blood dripping everywhere, all the countries, England, China, Japan, Italy, Russia, they were all one the ground with cuts and bruises, unable to escape. You saw two men standing over them, one had on a brightly coloured suit and the other a black uniform.

_They look like Japan and England, _you thought as advanced on the one with the brightly coloured suit.

"Hey, poppet, what are you-" you cut him off with knee to the stomach and a punch to the head, you would not let your friends fall.

"_-san... stop! You can't defeat them! Just run!" said Japan, struggling to look at you.

"I won't let my friends die, not like this," you said.

"You can't defeat me with martial arts, any kind, I'll be able to block it and counteract, I'm a master," said the man in a black uniform.

"_, if all of us couldn't defeat him, you can't, you're only one person... stop now, surrender," England threw up blood as he spoke.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again," you say as you face the man in the black uniform, 2P! Japan, "I won't let my friends die."

"You do have spirit, but unfortunately, those will be your last words," said the 2P! as he advances on you.

You think quick and dodge his sword before giving him a round-house kick. Though he blocked it, his stance was knocked off guard and you get close enough to knock the side of his head. He blocked it last minute and dropped his sword, knowing that this fight would need two hands. Though he was surprised at your expertise in martial arts, he still would not lose to you.

You shuffle from your two feet, analyzing his stance. You don't remember how you learned martial arts, it just seemed like something you know. Before you could attack, you notice a split second two late the blade hurdling towards you, you manage to avoid it piercing a vital spot, but it sliced the edge of your shoulder, blood fountaining out of it. The 2P Italy comes into the room, twirling another knife on his finger.

"What you did back there was not nice, bella," he said, pointing to the large bruise forming on his jawline.

He stepped closer to you, you back up but realize that the 2P England has recovered, blood dripping into his blonde hair.

"You are naughty, poppet," 2P England said, shaking his head.

"_, no..." said England, seeing that you were surrounded.

_Now what do I do? _You back into the wall, three men advancing on you. You close your eyes.

"See, she's submitted, such a good girl," said 2P England.

_Man from the plateau, I know you're watching me from the place you're in, lend me your strength. _You suddenly feel a surge of power overcome you, you feel it course through your veins and shoot through your body like electricity.

Russia looked up and saw twisting ribbons of energy cascading off of you, _what is happening to her? _

You open your eyes and smack the 2P Italy so hard in the face that he goes flying back and smashes into the wall, his head cracking against the concrete. You then kick 2P England in the side sending him crashing to the floor. You face 2P Japan, who had picked up his sword. You kick his hand, disarming his sword and then going for a punch in the face.

_She's faster, more powerful_. Thought 2P Japan as he narrowly missed your punch. While you knocked his stance off you do a spinning side kick at his head. 2P Japan fell unconscious.

You pant for a while, the energy burst you felt before was fading. Then, other countries like Poland, Spain, Romano and America come bursting in.

"Guys we need to run... shit," said America.

"Listen," you say, feeling your body ache.

"_ your all beat up, what the hell happened?" asked America.

"Listen!" you said with more urgency, "You need to help them and bring them out safely!"

You sprinted down the hall, "_! WAIT!" shouted America.

Your eyes began streaming _Germany, I'm coming, just hold on a little longer, I should have never left you._

You run, screaming, "GERMANY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

You run into a room and see Germany, barely keeping his footing, looking like he could give out any moment. Two of the other 2Ps already on the ground.

"Germany!" you scream running into the room.

"_... I said run..." he mutters before falling unconscious.

"Ha, that's what he gets!" shouts the man Germany was fighting, a tall man with a bloody baseball bat.

"Do you want some as-" you were so angry at the man you didn't even give him time to respond as you knocked him out cold.

You run to Germany, "Germany?! Wake up!"

You look up and see a bomb counting down. _They set up bombs in the building!_

"Germany!" but the muscular man was unmoving.

'15...14...13,' the bomb counted down.

You hauled the heavy muscular man onto your shoulders, weighing way more than your whole body. You ran down the hallway, counting down the seconds in your head.

_9...8..._

"Where the bloody hell is _?!" England was freaking out, blood oozing from his head.

"I don't know," answered Russia.

_7...6..._

You shove open the back door, a wide field greets you and in the far corner you see the countries. _I don't have enough time._

_5...4..._

"Is that _?" asked France, pointing to you at the door of the building.

"She's carrying Germany! She isn't going to make it! The bombs..."

_3..._

You hoist Germany back, preparing your strength.

_2..._

You throw him incredibly far, almost so that he's a few feet away from the other countries.

"_! RUN!" screams Englan.

_1..._

You only smile. Then everything goes white.


End file.
